


camera shy

by Samsonet



Series: Bede and Hop [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fae Opal, Fake Dating, League Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Bede pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you suggesting what I think you are? You wantusto pretend to be dating as a — as a publicity stunt? Hop, you realize I am not known for being nice to you, yes?”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop (Pokemon), Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bede and Hop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126538
Comments: 150
Kudos: 1241





	1. Chapter 1

Avoiding attention in Ballonea is easy. Avoiding attention anywhere else is a bit more difficult.

Bede is in Motostoke with the rest of the league, having dinner in a fancy restaurant after an event. He’s sitting next to Marnie, which is probably a mistake considering how much the press loves to imply they're together, but he’s too proud to switch seats. Especially because the only free one is —

Down the table, between the Champion and Hop.

_Why is he even there?_

Bede recalls something about Hop representing Professor Magnolia, which is a tenuous connection at best. Still, Hop’s the former champion’s brother and the current champion’s rival, so who’s going to tell him to leave?

So yeah. That’s why Bede is sitting next to Marnie.

The meal itself goes on peacefully. For someone who doesn’t say more than a sentence at a time, Gloria seems perfectly comfortable in holding a conversation. She gestures, she nods, she shifts her attention at the right times to make sure that _somebody_ is always talking. Strangely enough, that somebody is never Bede, nor Marnie, nor Hop.

He wonders what she knows that he doesn’t.

At the end of the meal, when the dishes are being taken away, there’s a scuffle from the front of the restaurant. Everyone instinctively turns toward the noise -- What’s going on? Is there trouble? Should they do something?

Soon, the source of the trouble crashes into their dining room. It’s a Team Yell grunt, hair wild, eyes wide, still carrying a banner of Marnie.

Everyone looks at her.

She looks at everyone.

And then she goes diving at Bede. It’s only thanks to Marnie that Bede is pulled out of the way instead of bowled over.

“YOU!”

He blinks. “Me?”

“You’re the one I read abou’, right? The one ‘o thinks ‘e’s good ‘nough for our Marnie! Well, you ain’t! And I’m gonna prove it to ya!”

_There has been a terrible misunderstanding._

In the next few seconds, three things happen:

First, Bede stands and moves away from the table, pulling out his Sylveon’s pokeball.

Second, Marnie and Gloria stand, mouths open like they’re ready to say something.

Third: Hop leaps in front of the girl. And he _does_ say something.

“Bede isn’t dating Marnie!”

“An’ wot would you know about that, huh?”

“I know! I know because --” Hop turns his head wildly. His eyes meet Bede’s, but Bede only raises an eyebrow. He refuses to give any suggestions. If Hop wants to act the knight in shining armor for someone who can take care of himself…

Hop shouts, “I know Bede’s not dating Marnie, because he’s dating _me_!”

For one terrible moment, the room is silent.

The grunt opens her mouth. Closes it. Repeats. Then she runs outside. Gloria moves to run after her — who knows why — but Marnie stops her. The other gym leaders have expressions of amusement, concern, and confusion.

“I’m not involved with him,” Bede says, wanting to make it clear before any of them got _ideas._

Melony shakes her head. “Oh, you sweet summer child.”

*

By the next day, the Ballonea gym Chattr account has hundreds of notifications. Bede isn’t actually in charge of running the account, but the trainer who _is_ lets him know about it immediately.

It turns out the league gossip of the day is a short video of Hop yelling that Bede is dating him.

Who took the video? Bede examines the angle of the shot, compares it to what he remembers of the seating arrangements the night before. It was probably Raihan or Gloria. He decides not to rush to judgement on _which._

However the video got out, it seems like the public is eating it up. That’s good, he supposes; there’s not much “I KNEW Bede was gay” as there is “Bede and Hop are such a cute couple!”

Of course people would think them cute. Bede knows he’s the kind of attractive usually called “pretty,” and he’s not too proud to admit that Hop is handsome. They’re the same age, too. It’s to be expected that the public would love to see them together.

That doesn’t make the story _true._

Bede scrolls through the notifications for a while, then manually checks the accounts of the few people whose opinions he cares to know.

 **@SpikemuthGym:** Please give gym leaders privacy in their personal lives.

 **@Morpeko960:** I wish you all would leave us alone for ONE. DAY.

 **@GloriaTaylorOfficial:** Don’t spread rumors!

 **@MotostokeGym:** What matters most is whether those you spend your time with help you grow. 

Neither Macro Cosmos’ nor Rose’s personal accounts have referenced the incident, of course. Bede is angry at himself for thinking they would.

Thinking of Rose reminds him of someone else, though, and he checks one more account.

 **@ChallengerLeon:** Hey, if my brother is happy, I’m happy.

Bede stares at the post. His face flushes.

Once upon a time, Chairman Rose had endorsed Leon for the gym challenge. Rose had spoken so highly of Leon at every opportunity. Rose depended on Leon to protect Galar’s future, and even when that trust proved misplaced, Rose still gave him the Tower. Leon had taken Rose’s name off of it, for goodness’ sake! How ungrateful could a person be to the man who gave him so much?

Suddenly spiteful, Bede imagines humiliating Hop, saying something cruel in public so the whole world thinks Bede has broken his heart. _If my brother is happy, I’m happy._ If your brother is hurt, would that hurt you, too?

As satisfying as that would be, though, it wouldn’t be a proper way for the elite fairy gym leader of Galar to act.

He supposes he should clear this up. He considers the best method. A post from his official league account? No, nobody would believe it. They’d think he was trying to cover it up. Same if he posts on his personal one. An interview, maybe — but that gives people the chance to make gifs of him discussing the topic, which lets people over-analyze him discussing the topic, and that’s no good either.

He doesn’t want to stay quiet and let the rumors run their course, but he doesn’t see anything else he can do.

At last, he decides to call Marnie. She won’t be able to stop the rumors, but she _can_ give her grunt a good scolding, and he will settle for that.

As he pulls out his phone, though, it rings.

“Who is that?”

His Rotom buzzes, presumably talking to the Rotom in the other phone. “It’s Hop!”

And, well. He doesn’t know how Hop got this number, but it’s a fortunate time to talk, so he’ll allow it.

“This is Bede. Are you going to apologize?”

“No!” Hop clears his throat. “Well, I’m sorry for saying that you an’ me were dating, because I wasn’t thinking an’ that was the first thing that came to mind, but hear me out!”

“...you have two minutes.”

“Thank you! Okay, so, you have to know something: I didn’t do this for you.”

“How reassuring.”

“Sorry! But it’s true! I did it for Marnie. An’ Gloria. They said I could tell you this, but you gotta keep it a secret, okay?” Hop doesn’t wait for a response. “They’re dating! An’ they’re not ready for it to be public yet, ‘cause, well, you saw how Team Yell reacted. So I’m thinkin’ now, what if we gave everybody a distraction? At least long ‘nough for them to tell Piers and Gloria’s mum.”

Wait.

Is Hop really suggesting they --

Bede pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you suggesting what I think you are? You want _us_ to pretend to be dating as a -- as a publicity stunt? Hop, you realize I am not known for being nice to you, yes?”

“It’s no problem! Everyone’ll just think you were doin’ it to cover up your feelings! Come on, please? For Marnie!”

It’s very bold of him to assume that Bede cares at all about Marnie’s reputation. They had never even spoken to each other before they both became gym leaders, and even after that, their towns’ rivalry kept them from becoming close. Officially, Bede isn't even sure if he is allowed to do anything for her sake.

And yet.

Marnie isn't a bad person.

Bede has done worse for worse people.

If he could curry favor with her and the Champion by playing nice with Hop, well…

“Okay,” he says. “The gym closes at seven-thirty. Can you come around then, so we can discuss all this?”

“Sure!”

*

Hop arrives at seven-fifteen.

Bede blinks at the young man before him, because he does not look like Hop. For one, his hair is styled down, tied in a small ponytail. He’s wearing a button-up shirt and _dress pants._ His Wooloo-smelling coat is gone, replaced by a leather jacket a few sizes too big. (It’s probably Leon’s. Did he ask permission before borrowing it?)

To break the awkward silence, Bede asks: “What are you _wearing_?”

“I wanted to dress up for you.”

Bede’s uniform is sweaty from the day’s training. He probably stinks. He purses his lips, uncomfortable.

“You look… acceptable,” he says. “Come in.”

He leads Hop through a side door, into the gym leader’s apartment. Opal is supposed to be sleeping in the main bedroom. Bede knows her too well to think that’s what she actually is doing at the moment, but he trusts her not to make this more painful than it has to be.

He gestures to the tea table. “Wait here.”

He takes a step toward the kitchen, then turns abruptly and goes back to his room instead.

He wants to change out of his uniform. It’s silly of him, he knows, to dirty up a whole new set of clothes for what will likely be a twenty-minute meeting, but Hop went through the trouble of looking nice. Bede wants to show the same respect.

His closet is full of outfits in various pastel colors, all chosen by Opal herself. They’re organized by type and color, and Bede quickly picks out a pink polo shirt, beige slacks, and a peach-colored sweater.

Much better.

He returns to the visitor’s room and takes no small satisfaction in the surprised look on Hop’s face.

“So. We have some negotiation to get to.”

“Um — negotiation?”

“Yes. You want us to act like a couple, correct? We are obviously not a couple. So we need to set some boundaries on what we consider appropriate.”

“You mean, like… kissing?”

Bede narrows his eyes. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Hop blushes and looks away. The question is too much too fast, too forward, and Bede isn’t even sure if he wants to be kissed.

“I-I was thinking we could start small,” Hop says. “Maybe… holding hands?”

Bede tries not to think too much about what it would be like to hold Hop’s hand. Bede’s hands are always cold; Hop’s look like they’d be warm. He must be used to affection, growing up with Leon and Gloria.

Growing up being loved. 

“Hm… acceptable. So we go out in public, hold hands, and let the press take pictures. Will that suffice?”

Hop nods.

“I could make some time this Saturday. Shall we meet in Hulbury?”

“That works for me.”

They pick a time — 11:00 AM — and a place — the restaurant that Rose always ate at.

Hop smiles as he’s entering the information on his phone. “It’s a date!”

Bede feels his face turn red. He tells himself not to lose his cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Bede is examining himself in a dressing room mirror when Opal appears behind him.

“You’ve dressed up,” she says. “Are you meeting someone?”

He doesn’t flinch. He’s used to her by now. “Hop and I are pretending to date. It’s a publicity stunt. It doesn’t mean anything.”

If he can’t tell his Gran the truth, who can he tell?

Opal hums, long fingernails tapping her chin. “A pity. I wouldn’t mind having him come to Ballonea more often. He was so charming the other day. What a gentleman!”

She gives him that mysterious wizard smile, then leaves him to his planning.

*

Hulbury is quiet at this time of day. The breeze smells like salt, and there’s the sound of Wingulls calling out somewhere far above. It should be soothing.

Bede has a buzzing in his arms. His heart is pounding. He feels distant from his body. He knows the symptoms well enough to name the problem — anxiety — but he doesn’t understand _why_ he’s feeling like this.

This isn’t a battle with high stakes. It’s not like that terrible day in Stow-on-Side, bearing Rose’s disappointment like a Copperajah on his chest. It’s not even like when he met Opal, when he’d been caught off guard and was frankly a little afraid of her.

This is a date.

Not even a real date.

But he still feels like he’s going to die.

He clenches his fists, takes a deep breath, and forces himself to calm down.

At 10:55 AM, Bede walks into the restaurant. Hop is already there.

“I made a reservation,” he explains, taking Bede’s hand as a waitress shows them their table. Bede lets himself be pulled along.

He’s been to this restaurant only once before, a few days before the league challenge. Chairman Rose brought him here, and Bede had been so happy, so proud of himself. Rose wished him luck on the gym challenge. Rose reminded him that a challenger represents their sponsor. Rose called him “young man” and “my boy.”

(But not “Bede.” Rose never called him that.)

It was the fanciest meal Bede ever eaten, something he would never have expected as a dirty gremlin back in the orphanage. Bede promised himself that he would become the trainer Rose wanted him to be, to _earn_ his place at the table.

Now he’s an elite gym leader, part of the major league. He should deserve a place here. But all Bede can think about is how he’s only here because a boy with no position or power wanted him to come.

“What’s with that look on your face?” Hop asks.

“It’s nothing.”

Hop doesn’t respond to that. He picks up one of the napkins and starts playing with it. If Bede had to guess, he’d say that Hop had many conversation starters and was having a hard time choosing one. That was the kind of person Hop was.

The waitress comes. They order. The waitress leaves. It’s all very awkward.

At last Bede says, “I watched your last battle against Gloria.”

Hop grins. There, a direction. “I trained really hard to give her a good fight! All my partners were really excited when she invited us to the battle. ‘Specially Dubwool…”

He launches into a monologue about how each of his Pokemon acted in the days leading up to the match. Bede finds he doesn’t mind. Hop has a nice voice.

(Bede notices a teenage girl trying to subtly take a photo of them. If this were a real date, he would call her out.

But it’s not real. It’s all for show.

He turns his gaze on Hop and puts on a smile. The rising-star actor in him is proud of how easily the expression comes.)

“...but in the end, we still didn’t win, haha. Gloria’s so strong, you know? Oh — that reminds me! This is for you!”

He pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the table.

It’s Gloria’s league card. A rare one, probably, considering it shows her in the champion uniform and not the challenger one.

Bede doesn’t pick it up.

It’s not that he dislikes Gloria. He blames her for everything going wrong in his life, but that’s not personal, it’s just what he decided to base their rivalry on. The problem is… well, Gloria is plenty strong, reasonably polite, and rather cute, but…

...but she’s Hop’s childhood friend. She’s _his_ greatest rival. When Bede interrupted the finals to battle her, she treated him like just another opponent. There was no excitement in her face the way there had been during her battle with Hop.

She’s another person that Hop gets to have and Bede doesn’t.

“You don’t have to give me her card.”

“Read the back.”

The back has a few generic sentences about Gloria being an only child from Postwick and being excited about her new position as Champion. Bede’s about to ask what the point of it is when he reads the last sentence.

_Gloria credits her strength to her rivals Marnie, Bede, and Hop, and says she looks forward to battling them more in the future._

Hop says, “My friends are your friends, mate.”

That leaves him speechless.

To be part of a group, to have that listed on paper... Bede hasn't ever experienced this before. He runs his finger over the words, then picks up the card and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you."

It’s a welcome distraction when the food comes. Bede stuffs his face in the most dignified way he can, while Hop moves on to a different subject.

“Didja know there are like, a hundred different forms of Alcremie?”

“Sixty-three. Nine forms and seven variants for each. That was one of the first things Opal taught me.”

“Heh. You’re really smart, Bede. Do you know how to _get_ each form?”

And it’s Bede’s turn to talk about something he knows a lot about. He tells Hop about Fairy Boot Camp, particularly all the times he had to twirl around to evolve Milcery at Opal’s request.

“Milcery are lovely creatures, but unfortunately, I got dizzy after the fifth one.”

Hop laughs. It’s more like a giggle, actually. He stares at Bede with those big golden eyes, and it’s. It’s nice.

He looks so comfortable here. Of course he is. He grew up with every opportunity, every privilege and experience. And he… deserves all of it, right? Hop deserves all the good things. He was born Leon’s brother. He was born a good person. He was born loveable.

“Did Leon ever bring you here?”

Hop swallows in surprise, coughs, and quickly takes another bite. He chews slowly, like Bede will let the question go if the answer takes too long.

That won’t happen. Bede is a stubborn bastard, and a patient one, too.

Eventually, Hop says, “Nah. He wanted to, but he never really had time. Being champion kept him really busy, you know?”

(Oleana’s voice, quiet but firm: “The Chairman is a busy man, Bede. He will see you when he wants to.”)

“It’s… hard. When you feel like people don’t have time for you.”

“Yeah,” Hop sighs.

Like recognizes like. Bede’s chest aches.

He rests his chin on his hand, looking to the side. “And you try to do something to make them make time for you. If you’re good enough, important enough, then they have to pay attention. You know the feeling, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Hop leans forward. “But I’ve been thinking about it, and you know what? You don’t gotta _earn_ somebody’s attention, or l-love. If they care about you, they won’t make you jump through hoops ta get it.”

Dessert arrives, a slice of cheesecake with pink whipped cream.

Hop grins and hands Bede a spoon. “I like you. I wanna give you my time.”

(Two tables away, someone squeals.)

_It’s all for the show, all for show._

“Thank you.”

They eat dessert in companionable silence.

When the check comes, Bede says “I’m paying,” in a tone that allows no argument.

Hop opens his mouth as if to protest, but then shrugs. “Alright. But you gotta let me get it the next time, okay?”

“Next time?”

Ah, right. They’re supposed to be _going steady_.

“I was thinking ice cream! We’ll find a time when you’re not too busy… You don’t have to decide now, you can text me later.”

The waitress comes and takes the card, swiping it through a device attached to a phone. She looks between Hop and Bede, one hand on her hip, and asks: “Y’all were gym challengers last season, right?”

“We were!”

“Heh. I gotta say, you two are adorable. Thanks fer coming, and I hope to see you again!”

When they leave the restaurant, Bede murmurs, “Do you think that got enough attention?”

“Hm…” Hop makes an exaggerated motion of scratching his head, then pulls out his phone. (Why does Hop get a blue one? No fair.) “I don’t know if enough people saw us. Let’s post a selfie! Is that okay?”

In answer, Bede comes closer to Hop and leans against his shoulder.

“Oh! O-oh… Okay then!”

He holds the phone out and snaps a picture. Then he opens Chattr. Bede watches, still leaning on his shoulder.

“Uh… Do you have an account? So I can tag you, I mean.”

“I’m at HatterenePink. You can tag me. Ah, we should probably be following each other.”

“Um, you — you don’t need to do that!”

But Bede is already pulling out his own phone. “Nonsense. I’m barely on Chattr, anyway, so it’s just for show.”

The top notification is the picture Hop has just posted.

 **@Hop189:** _**@HatterenePink** and I had a good date!_

*

When Bede returns home, there’s a thermos on the living room table and a note from Opal.

_I will be away for a few days. The tea is for you. I hope you had a wonderful time._

The tea is still hot. Bede pours some into the cup, then curls up on the couch and pulls out his phone. Social media, naturally, is as busy as always. His Chattr has about seventy new followers, probably from Hop’s tagging him earlier.

And speaking of Hop…

Out of curiosity, Bede clicks on Hop’s account and scrolls through the feed. There are a lot of random comments, things like _Wooloo are amazing!_ and _I’m going to be cheering for Gloria at her next match! Are you?_

Further down, though, there’s a tweet that catches his eye.

 **@Hop189:** _I’m meeting with the special someone on Saturday and I’m so nervous!_  
**@Hop189:** _I really wanna make him happy but I don’t know how_  
**@Hop189:** _What do I doooo_

 **@Morpeko960:** _Just be yourself. You’re a cool person._

 **@GloriaTaylorOfficial:** _Ask about his Pokémon! Everyone likes talking about their team!_

The tweets are a few days old. For a moment, Bede considers pretending that he never saw them.

But where’s the fun in that?

Bede types up a reply:

 **@HatterenePink:** _You made me very happy._

Send tweet.

He leans back, letting himself enjoy the emotions washing over him. He feels… light. Peaceful. Happy? He’s not sure, but it feels nice.

There’s a knock on the door. That’s strange. This late in the evening, there’s nobody who would be dropping by just to visit. It might be someone who needs his help as a gym leader, but the knock doesn’t sound frantic enough for that.

Bede gets up and opens the door.

He immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Outside, standing in front of his fearsome Charizard, is the former Champion, the Hero of Galar, _Hop’s big brother_.

“Hey, Bede,” Leon says. “Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bede: no *slams door*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

Bede considers which way to start the conversation:

Option one: _Hi, I’m dating your little brother, and I know I’ve been an absolute terror in the past but my feelings are genuine, I promise._

Result: _You’re not worthy of even looking at him!_ And Leon commands Charizard to burn him to a crisp right there.

Option two: _Hop and I went on a date, but it wasn’t a real date, because we're just doing it to give the media something to talk about._

Result: _How dare you use my brother as a prop in a publicity stunt!_ And Leon commands Charizard to burn him to a crisp right there.

Option three: Bede doesn’t say anything and just runs into the Glimwood Tangle. There’s no way Leon could follow him there, right?

Result: Charizard burns the whole thing down anyway.

Bede knows he’s prone to imagining the worst, but he can’t help it. Why did Leon have to come _now_ , when Opal wasn’t here?

“...uh. Are you alright there, mate?”

Bede steps back, hanging his head like a prisoner facing his sentence. “You can come in. Please… return Charizard to its ball, though.”

Leon does. That has to be a good sign, right?

Bede leads him to the same visitor’s room where he’d met with Hop days before. He sits Leon down, then immediately turns to the kitchen with an excuse about making tea.

It’s pathetic, he knows, to hope Opal will suddenly return and rescue him. He still hopes, though, because doesn’t that woman know everything?

The water boils.

Opal doesn’t appear.

Bede feels an anxiety attack coming on.

He calls Hop.

“Hullo?”

“Hop. I’m at Ballonea Stadium, and your brother is sitting here and I think he’s come to kill me.”

“Oh shit,” Hop says, and isn't _that_ reassuring. “Uh. I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding. Lee’s a good person, so if you just explain —”

“ _How am I supposed to explain this._ ”

There’s silence on the other end. Bede dumps tea bags in the kettle, too frazzled to do it properly.

“If you don’t call back in twenty minutes, I’ll call Lee and make up some emergency so he’ll come home,” Hop says, and hangs up.

“I was wondering what was taking so long.”

Bede screams. He’d thought Leon would wait in the other room, but no, the man is standing in the kitchen doorway.

“How did you get here?”

“Hey, I might get lost easily, but I can find my way down one hallway.” Leon crosses his arms. “You don’t have to be scared of me, Bede. I just wanted to talk. Looks like the tea’s ready, by the way.”

Bede brings the kettle back to the visiting room and lets Leon carry the mugs.

“Alright, Champion. You wanted to talk. I’m listening.”

Leon opens his mouth.

Closes it.

Opens it again. “I… I know I haven’t been a very good brother to Hop.”

What?

“I pretty much raised him. He depended on me for everything. And then I went off and became champion, and suddenly he only got to see me a few times a year. I was so busy being the champion Rose wanted — the champion Galar needed — that I didn’t make time for him. But he still loved me. He still worked so hard to make me happy! Our parents _blatantly_ favored me, but he never resented me for it.” Leon lets out a shaky breath. “Hop is so good, you know. The world doesn’t deserve him.”

Bede has… never really thought about the championship that way. He’s always figured Leon was the chairman’s champion before anything else. To see that Leon actually seemed to recognize that… He almost feels bad for hating him.

“I, um…” He wishes he could call Gardevoir to deal with this. Bede wasn’t made to handle feelings.

“What I’m saying is… Hop is used to being an afterthought. I taught him to be used to that. I didn’t mean to, but I did. Now, I want to change it. I’m making his happiness my _number one_ priority.” Leon focuses on Bede, his yellow eyes suddenly as fierce as they are on the battlefield. “If you want to date him, you have to be just as dedicated, understand? Give him your full attention. Make him feel like the most important person in the world.”

He says it like it’s a challenge.

Bede swallows. He raises his chin, putting on the proud mask that got him through everything. “Believe me, I know how fortunate I am to be given this chance. I do not intend to waste it. I promise you, I will do everything I can to make him happy.”

They stare at each other. Bede holds his breath. The room feels as bright as a stadium.

Then Leon nods, blinks, and leans back. “Glad to hear it. Of course, as Hop’s big brother, I have to remind you I am willing and able to _end you_ if you hurt him.”

A strained smile. “Message received.”

”So. Um... How’s the gym doing?”

And Bede lets him change the subject, because he would much rather talk about anything else.

*

A few minutes later, Leon’s phone rings.

“Sorry, do you mind if I —”

Bede waves in assent. Leon whispers thanks and takes the call in the hallway.

“Hop?” Some muffled words from the other end. “Oh, no. Are you alright? I — I’ll be right there, don’t worry, just — hold on, okay? It’ll be okay, I promise.”

He rushes back and says, “I have to go. Thanks for the talk. See you later, okay?”

And he’s gone.

Bede makes a mental note to get Hop a present for their next meeting. Something soft and expensive, probably.

With the potential threat gone, his anxiety calms some. He finishes the rest of the kettle, anyway, then washes the mugs. It would be careless to leave a half-drunk teacup around, after all.

Opal’s thermos is still on the living room table. Bede tries to curl back up on the couch like he had before, but he finds he can’t regain the light feeling.

Another thing to blame Leon for, then. Bah.

He pulls up Chattr and sends Marnie a direct message.

 **@HatterenePink >> @Morpeko960** _Leon has just given me the shovel talk. You should be grateful for my sacrifice._

Almost instantly, three dots appear on her side of the conversation. He hadn’t expected her to be up so late, but then, she is a dark-type specialist. Being active at night could just be part of the job for her.

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _thank you very much._

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _you should also thank hop, though. right now leon’s giving him a good scolding for worrying him_

 **@HatterenePink >> @Morpeko960** _Wait. You’re with him right now?_

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _[BigBrothersMad.mov]_

 **@HatterenePink >> @Morpeko960** _Hm. I’ll have to give him something nice._

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _get him a scarf. he’ll love it._

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _did you agree to the follow me interview?_

 **@HatterenePink >> @Morpeko960** _The what?_

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _the magazine. they wanna do a special with all four of us. glo and hop agreed to it. did you_

Bede pulls up the email app. Sure enough, there’s an email chain about it. He opens it up and scans the details, promising himself to pay more attention to the public relations side of his job from now on.

It seems simple enough. _Follow Me_ is a magazine aimed at a younger demographic, so he isn’t too worried about what they might ask. At worst, he’ll be bored for five hours. It’s not a big trial.

He replies to the first email, saying that he will be in attendance.

 **@HatterenePink >> @Morpeko960** _You and Gloria owe me. I haven’t decided what yet, but you owe me._

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _whatever you want, you posh wooloo._

 **@Morpeko960 >> @HatterenePink** _glo says youre a good friend. 👍_

Bede sighs, not unhappily.

How lucky he is, to have been born at the same time as these three.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through my fics and 3/8ths of them have scenes of the characters talking over tea. Sorry about that. I love tea.

Hop arrives at Wedgehurst feeling very proud of himself.

He’d taken Bede for a serious type, and he was mostly correct. That’s why he came up with a secret strategy — asking Bede about his new specialty — and he had succeeded! Mission: accomplished. Date: wonderful.

Home: err…

There’s a tent in his front yard. He doesn’t recognize it at first, but as he gets closer, he realizes it’s Gloria’s. That is simultaneously understandable and mystifying.

Understandable, because Gloria is always welcome at his place. Heck, there was a summer where her mum went to Kalos and Gloria got to take over Leon’s room.

Mystifying, because Gloria was always welcome at his place, so _why would she be camping out in his yard?_

He pulls on the fabric, a substitute for knocking. “Is that you, mate?”

The tent door unzips.

Marnie peeks out. “Hey. How’d the date go?”

“Wh— Marnie? Why are you here? Where’s Gloria?”

Marnie points a thumb over her shoulder. “We’re havin’ a sleepover and her house doesn’t have a yard. Yer mum said it was okay to camp out here. Now: how’d the date go? Bede didn’t try to rip yer head off, I hope?”

“Uh. Yeah. It went well.”

She smiles. She’s been getting better at expressions, Hop notes; her smile is more noticeable now, curled to one side like she’s a Purrloin making off with a treat.

“Good! Now… me an’ Glo are gonna talk about girl stuff, so if you wanna hang out with us, you have ta wait, got it?”

With a quick motion, Marnie zips up the tent.

Hop stands there, wondering what kind of stuff she means. Though “wondering” isn’t perhaps the best word. He knows what it means. He knows Gloria, and he knows exactly why Gloria would want to get her girlfriend somewhere where her mum wouldn’t accidentally walk in on them.

They’re gonna make out.

Hop can picture it as vividly as he can imagine their next battle. Marnie, covering her nervousness with stoicism, steadily gaining courage as she moves forward. Gloria, passionate as always but holding back and letting Marnie make the first move. It’s sloppy and awkward, but it’s _good._

It has to feel good, doesn’t it?

Bede’s voice echoes, every syllable clearly enunciated: _Do you want to kiss me?_

 _Yeah,_ Hop realizes. _I do want to kiss you._

He stomps up his front steps and opens the door.

He could ask to kiss Bede, next time. Suggest it as a way to really make the gossip columns. Bede would blush, and his face would be the same color as his uniform. Hop could hold his face and lean in and —

And Bede would flinch. Recoil, maybe.

He’s not… really the kind of person who likes being touched, is he.

But Bede would take a breath and calm down and expect Hop to go ahead and kiss him anyway, because Bede is proud and that pride wouldn’t let him say no.

No, Hop won’t suggest it. It wouldn’t be right.

He unlaces his shoes and lines them up by the door, then hangs up his coat. His phone is ringing.

Speak of the Grimmsnarl. It’s Bede.

“Hullo?” he says, stepping into the living room.

“Hop. I’m at Ballonea Stadium, and your brother is sitting here and I think he’s come to kill me.” 

There’s somebody sitting at the kitchen table. Hop blinks, because that purple shawl and teal hat do not belong down here in Postwick.

Sitting next to her Alcremie is the former gym leader, the terrifying Wizard of Ballonea, _Bede’s new grandmother_.

Opal smiles at him.

“Oh, shit.”

On the other end of the line, Bede whimpers.

“Uh,” he says, quickly trying to think of a way to calm him down without alerting Opal. “I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding. Lee’s a good person, so if you just explain —”

_“How am I supposed to explain this.”_

Opal lifts a hand, crooking one finger. Her nails are sharp.

Hop swallows. Should he be calling for help?

He tells Bede, “If you don’t call back in twenty minutes, I’ll call Lee and make up some emergency so he’ll come home.”

Then he hangs up.

Opal nods approvingly. “Come, child. We have much to discuss.”

She waves her hands, and suddenly the table is full of cupcakes and sweets and three different teapots. Hop sits down, but doesn’t reach for anything.

“Not hungry?”

“I — I’m not sure I should be having this?”

She laughs. “Worry not, child. I may have used some slight of hand to bring it here, but it is all mortal food. You will suffer no ill effects. The Fair Ones do not lie. Here — try the orange kettle. I think you’ll like it.”

Obediently, he pours a cup. It’s Roserade tea, the same kind Leon bought him during their trip to Alola.

Did she know? She had to know, right?

“Do you like it?”

He nods.

“I’m glad.” She pours herself a cup from the green kettle. The air fills with the scent of mint. “Child — Hop — there is something you need to know. I like you. I believe you would be an excellent partner to my Bede.”

“I — I’m glad, I’m trying my best for him.”

“Oh, Bede already told me you two are only doing it for show. Ha, your face! Didn’t I just tell you the Fair Ones do not lie? Particularly to each other.”

He can feel his face burning. He grabs one of the sweets and stuffs it in his mouth.

Oh, why couldn’t Gloria be here?

“I have no ill intentions, child. I am merely here to talk. Your brother is doing the same to Bede right now, I believe. Isn’t it fair that we have a similar conversation?”

“Y-yeah, I guess…”

“You’re a wonderful child. As I was saying: I believe you would be an excellent partner for Bede. I know your relationship right now is a sham. And yet… I also know that your feelings for him are genuine.”

Damn.

Hop knows he’s expressive, but is he really that obvious?

She’s right, of course. He really does like Bede. Has liked him, even before this whole thing.

“He’s a jerk,” he says, trying one last facade.

“Oh, he is. He’s so proud as to be arrogant, and worse, he has the skill to back it up. He has no table manners. He’s so easily influenced that he’ll listen to any adult who gives him a moment’s attention. He’s altogether terrible. But then,” she smiles, looking him straight in the eye. “I believe you are quite the same.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like recognizes like. You strike me as someone who dives wholeheartedly into any cause he calls his own. Bede is the same way. If you continue this charade with him, you should prepare for it to become serious.”

Serious? Hop tried to think of the worst that could happen. The press finding out it was all a fraud? Embarrassing, but it wouldn’t last. Leon having Bede burned to a crisp? Possible, but Hop was sure he could prevent his brother from going that far. He and Bede losing control of their plot and ending things awkwardly? It wouldn’t be fun, but they would survive.

One of them getting his heart broken?

Neither of them were getting emotionally involved, so there wasn’t any risk of _that_ , right?

Opal sips her tea. “If you hurt him, I will have my Mawile eat you.”

Hop nods. _Zero to a hundred in no time at all, huh._

“I don’t want to hurt him. I — I’m being careful.”

“Good. That’s all I can ask for, yes?” She glances over his head, and he knows she’s looking at the old clock on the wall. “Your twenty minutes is almost up. You should call your brother now.”

Oh, man. He’d almost forgotten. He quickly pulls out his phone, turning away from Opal for a bit of privacy.

Leon answers on the third ring. “Hop?”

“L-Lee, it’s terrible!” It is not terrible, but Hop has enough practice in playing the ‘distressed little brother’ role. “I came home, an’ there was this big crash, an’ now Gloria is—!”

He finishes it off with a loud scream-slash-sob.

Bede isn’t the only excellent actor in Galar.

“Oh, no,” Leon says, and Hop knows he’s got him exactly where he wants him. “ Are you alright? I — I’ll be right there, don’t worry, just — hold on, okay? It’ll be okay, I promise.”

“P-please come quick, Lee!”

Decoy call made, Hop turns back to Opal. Only… she’s gone. So are all the sweets and two of the teapots. All that’s left is the cup he himself had been drinking out of, and its matching orange kettle.

He raises his cup. 

There’s a piece of paper attached to it that he would swear wasn’t there before. It’s in elegant cursive, and he’s surprised he can read it.

 _My apologies for the quick disappearance. I have much to do and so little time to do it. Hold on to the cup and kettle; return them only when you need an excuse to see Bede._

_We keep a constant supply of Roserade tea._

_Best wishes,_  
_O._

She is an incredible person.

Hop sets to work washing the dishes and placing them somewhere safe. He’s got a few minutes before Leon arrives, assuming his brother is flying straight from Ballonea.

He makes cocoa, three mugs full, and brings them out to share with the girls.

By now, Marnie and Gloria are sitting outside, looking at the stars. They make space for him.

He doesn’t mean to crash their date. He just needs to let them know that there’s going to be a very worried former champion arriving in a few minutes.

Gloria laughs. Marnie raises an eyebrow. Right, she’s got an older brother too.

“I had to get him to leave Bede alone.”

“I understand. I’m jus’ not sure that was the right way ta do it.”

He shrugs.

Gloria’s leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder, and Marnie looks between her and Hop with something like… worry?

It’s only to be expected, Hop supposes. He and Gloria are close. Have always been close, hopefully always will be close. She’s _his_ childhood friend, and _he’s_ her greatest rival.

Maybe in another world, it would be Hop and Gloria getting together and making all the headlines. In this world, their relationship is purely platonic.

“You’re really cute together,” he says softly. “You’ve got my blessing, Marnie.”

She blushes, bright pink.

Gloria snores.

Hop grins, pulls out his phone, and snaps a pic. “I’ll send it to you.”

He sends the picture, then absentmindedly checks everything else. Leon hasn’t called or sent any more messages, but Hop wasn’t really expecting him to.

With everything happening today, Hop hasn’t gotten the chance to look at his notifications. He scrolls through them now. He’s pleased with the way the story is being told; it feels like everything is going according to plan.

One note makes him freeze.

 **@HatterenePink:** _You made me very happy._

Oh, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother instincts + hero syndrome = sure way to manipulate Leon.
> 
> Also, Opal is NOT going to die in this story. Fae Opal is ageless and will outlive everyone except maybe Allister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [content warning for compulsory heterosexuality / casual homophobia]

Get him a scarf, Marnie had said.

It’s a sensible suggestion. The problem is, how? Ballonea’s gym is sponsored by a fashion line; it would be no trouble at all for Bede to obtain something stylish and warm. Everyone would notice Hop wearing a Hijiki Oka piece; they’d put two and two together and see it as Bede showing off his boyfriend.

It’s a nice thought. But...

Bede doesn’t really _want_ this gift to be simple gossip fodder. Not any more than necessary, at least. He wants it to be something only he and Hop _know_ came from him. So Hijiki Oka is out. No other brand is good enough, either. Hop deserves the best.

That’s how Bede decides that he is going to knit a scarf instead.

Opal had taught him how to knit a few weeks after she officially resigned as gym leader. There was some excuse about a fairy trainer needing to be able to work on delicate projects, but looking back, he suspects that she just wanted to spend time with him in something unrelated to battling.

He picked up the skill quickly, of course. Was that because he was trying hard to please her, or did she just know that it was something he would naturally be good at?

Maybe he’ll ask her when she returns.

The supplies are right in the back room like they’re supposed to be. Bede examines the various yarn balls. Most of them are still in their paper, but there’s one that looks newer than the others. It looks dark blue, but when Bede picks it up, he realizes that it’s dual-colored and turns pink at various parts.

It’s soft to the touch.

It’s perfect.

He brings it to his room and gets to work.

He had set aside two hours to finish it and soon remembered that he’s good, but he’s not _quick._ He has to finish it before the next date, though. It’s in a week and a half.

It takes some managing, but Bede finds that he can work on the project while he’s overseeing the stadium.

Maybe he’ll make knitting part of his general aesthetic. It gives him something to do with his hands, after all, and he likes the idea of having a sharp object at hand to stab someone at a moment’s notice. 

*

Bede has heard that gym leaders in other regions can be reclusive if they want. He’s heard their gyms are regular buildings, and if the leader wants to lock up and disappear for a month, they’re allowed to just... do that.

It’s fascinating to him, and completely foreign.

Galar makes its top trainers into celebrities; they live in the public eye, and the public always wants to see more of them.

Bede is confident in his skills as a trainer. He’s a little unsure about the celebrity part.

“Smile, everyone!” the photographer says. “Except you, Bede, you can frown if you want.”

Bede rolls his eyes. To his right, Hop and Gloria have huge grins. On his left, even stoic Marnie has a small smile. The three of _them_ are well-loved for being cute. _He_ is known for being smug.

He gives the camera a smirk. The photographer practically yells in excitement.

“Now, stand together. You’re good, Marnie. Gloria, step back so the others can be in the spotlight, too. You’re a set! The Elite Four! Show it!”

The Elite Four. None of them call themselves that; it’s a nickname the press gave them. Galar’s newest stars, all from the same season, and don’t they all look good together? Pastel and punk and sporty and stylish. Mean and stoic and gentle and friendly. Fairies and dark-types and normal-types and whatever Hop built his team around.

The public eats it up. They edit graphics and make memes. Nobody ever asks if the four of them are actually friends — nobody even asked if Bede _knew_ the other three.

(That he does know them and that they are sort-of friends is irrelevant.)

He only tolerates it for the sake of his gym’s standing in the league.

And yet…

It does feel nice, being part of a group.

The implication that he’s on the same level as the champion isn’t bad, either.

Bede lets his smirk fall, replaces it with a smile. There’s a camera flash, and he quickly puts up his guard again.

“Put your arms around each other,” the photographer says.

Bede lays his arms on the girls’ shoulders, and they do the same to him in return. There’s another hand resting on his arm; when Bede looks up, he sees Hop winking at him.

After the group pictures, the photographer has Gloria pose for several more shots. Bede imagines what they’re going to look like: Gloria with her head held high, Gloria smirking, titles like _The king is dead; long live the queen_ or _watch the queen conquer_.

No, that wouldn’t fit the magazine’s tone. They’ll probably play up her cuteness, calling her _your rival_ or _your friend_.

(It’s things like this that actually make him glad he didn’t become champion.)

Gloria insists that Hop be in some of the photos, too. Bede wonders if any of those will make it into the magazine.

If he’s jealous at all, well. Nobody needs to know.

*

They’re minors, which means they’re under the same rules as other child talent. In this case, meaning that the media people have to give them an hour to eat lunch.

They sit in a corner, chairs pulled into a circle. Marnie is the first one to send out a Pokemon — or rather, Morpeko pops out on his own, purple paws reaching for the bag of berries Marnie is holding. Hop sends out his Dubwool because there’s space, and Gloria sends out her Eevee because she does everything her friends do, apparently.

Well, if everyone else is going to relax…

He drags over another chair, then taps Hatterene’s pokeball and sends her out. She is more graceful than the others, of course, and settles in without a sound.

They hold conversation. Or, rather, it’s Hop and Marnie who mostly hold it, with Bede and Gloria commenting occasionally. They’ve never done this before — not the four of them together — but they all instinctively fall into place. It’s as though whatever higher power exists designed them to be a set.

Marnie asks, “You alright, Champion? Not gettin’ tired?”

“Nope!” Gloria brushes chip crumbs off her skirt, picks up her drink. “Eevee’s been off, though. Don’t know why.”

“Hm. What have you been doing with her?”

“Usual stuff? A lot of interviews. She’s small, so she’s usually the one who stays out with me.”

Hop scratches his chin, the picture of a future professor. “Your Eevee has a modest nature, right?”

“I think so? I don’t know what that means, though.”

“It means, er… well, bein’ modest is sort of like bein’ shy, you know? You don’t like bein’ the center of attention. Maybe Eevee is feelin’ worn out?”

“Oh!” Gloria says, like she’s never heard of _Pokemon natures_ before.

(This is Galar’s champion?

The region is doomed.)

“Yep!” Hop says, grinning. “Why don’t you use Braviary in your interviews for a while instead? Then he gets to be the star for a bit, an’ Eevee gets to rest!”

“Good idea, Hop! You’re the best!”

Bede nods. “She’s right. When it comes to practical knowledge, you’re the most skilled of all of us.”

Hop blushes. “Aw, thanks!”

*

After lunch is the interview. This takes place around a conference table, with a plate of cookies in the middle and endless juice boxes.

Juice boxes. They're teenagers, not children. They’re too old for _juice boxes._

They all have some juice anyway.

The magazine interviewer puts a recorder on the table. Bede wonders why she doesn’t simply use her Rotomphone, but far be it from him to question a professional.

“So, Marnie,” she starts, “you entered the gym challenge to help your hometown. Do you believe that you’ve been able to bring some light back to Spikemuth?”

“I… Well… Spikemuth has been doin’ well lately, but it isn’t just ‘cause ‘f me. My brother Piers planted all the seeds, an’ I’m the person who’s makin’ sure they’re growin’.”

“So you’re saying that all the credit should go to the former gym leader?”

“No… It’s just...”

Gloria scrunches her face, like she’s trying not to lose her cool. Bede is surprised to see that expression on her.

“It’s not an either-or, you know,” she says. “Piers did a lot of good, and now Marnie’s doing a lot of good. She’s the Shining Star of Spikemuth! That means something!”

The interviewer blinks. “Huh… You two are really good friends, aren’t you?”

Marnie and Gloria look at each other. Bede watches their face journeys with a mix of pity and amusement.

The reporter seems to pick up on it, too, but what she says is: “Gloria, the public loves your quiet everygirl persona, but they want to know: what made you so special that Leon endorsed you?”

Gloria doesn’t say anything, just glancing at Hop. Hop forces a smile right back at her.

Bede’s first impression, all the way back at the start of the gym challenge, was that Gloria had been endorsed simply because Leon wanted a companion for Hop. It seemed to have been the popular theory among fans, too, all the way up until Gloria beat the last gyms with ease while Hop was trailing behind.

Maybe Leon had really seen some potential in her. There’s no telling what goes on in that head of his.

But the reporter is still waiting for a quote.

“I don’t know,” Gloria says softly. “You’d have to ask him.”

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with how close you are to Hop? You’re literally the girl next door. During your challenge, the whole region wanted you to get together.”

“I know.”

“Have you two ever tried dating?”

Gloria shakes her head.

“No?”

Gloria nods.

The interviewer smiles, insincere professionalism. She moves on.

“Hop, you’re most known for being former champion’s brother and the current champion’s rival. You don’t hold a league title yourself, though. Do you feel like you deserve to be here?”

_Why is he even here?_

_Representing Professor Magnolia?_

No, what Hop is more than someone’s representative. Hop is a good person and a skilled trainer, and a title doesn’t make him any less.

_If someone cares for you, they won’t make you earn their love._

_Do you feel like you deserve to be here?_

“Preposterous.”

Of course, it’s not Hop who says it. It’s Bede. He doesn’t know why he’s speaking in Hop’s defense — after all, Hop is more than capable of defending himself — but here he is, crinkling his nose as though personally offended.

“Hop may not battle for the league, but he has done matches while _commanding a legendary Pokemon_. He was one of the heroes who saved Galar when our supposedly-unbeatable Champion failed.” There’s a cough from his left. “No offense to Leon. But it would be foolish to pretend Hop doesn’t deserve a place here, with the strongest trainers of his generation.”

“...you two are really good fri—”

“He’s my _boyfriend_. Don’t you dare write anything less.”

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hop, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Bede pulls up his collar to cover his face. Did he really say that out loud? Sure, the word went with the whole idea of dating, but to actually speak it — to make it real, almost —

The reporter sighs. If Bede was feeling generous, he would say that she’s simply worried about backlash from the magazine’s readers.

But he’s not feeling generous. He’s feeling like he did at the orphanage, red-faced and ready for a fight.

“Alright. Let’s talk about you, Bede. Tell us more about your interruption in the finals…”

From there the interview goes… as smoothly as one could hope for. The magazine crew guides them outside and wishes them well.

Marnie and Gloria have different places to be. They hug each other and wave goodbye, and then they’re gone, too.

“Hey,” Hop says. “You’re going to Route Six, right? Can I walk with you for a while?”

Bede had been intending to call a taxi back to Ballonea, but he doesn’t mind changing his plans. He can always fly from Stow-on-Side later, if he gets tired. “You may.”

The weather is nice. They walk together, close but not touching. Hop is humming under his breath; it sounds familiar, but Bede doesn’t recognize the song.

Halfway through, Hop says, “Thanks for speaking up for me.”

“What?”

“During the interview. Thanks for saying what you did. Usually I’m the one who has to do all the talking.”

“I only said the truth. You are truly someone special, you know.”

Hop’s expression changes. Bede turns abruptly to face him, unsure if what he’s said hit a nerve. He didn’t intend it to; the compliment was genuine. But Hop’s face...

He’s grinning. Is that a blush? That’s a strange reaction. Is he… not used to compliments? Someone so good, so loveable, to not receive the praise they _deserve_... How could that happen?

(As soon as he asks, he knows the answer: Leon. It’s always Leon, isn’t it?)

It’s a good thing that Bede is quick-witted. He wants to keep that expression on Hop’s face for as long as possible, and he’s got an idea of how to do it.

“The way you battle, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. You get along so well with Pokemon of many different types, meaning you can understand and remember all their different needs and wants. Your hands are soft — er, your Pokemon must love being petted by you. You’re dedicated. You’re straightforward. I never have to worry that you might be hiding something from me. Ms. Opal thinks you’re clever…”

He keeps it up all the way to Stow-on-Side.

There, he asks, “Will you be coming with me through the Tangle?”

“Actually… I have to stay in Stow-on-Side for a while. Sonia wants me to meet somebody here.” Hop’s eyes shift, left to right.

“So this is goodbye for now, then.”

“Y-yeah.”

He looks _so cute._

Bede might regret this later, but. “Hop, come here.”

Obediently, Hop steps within reach.

It’s a simple motion to hold his face, gaze into his eyes, and pull him closer.

Bede kisses him on the cheek.

And then he runs to the Tangle, wishing he could hide in it forever.

*

When he arrives home, there’s a familiar Alcremie waiting on the doorstep. She gives an excited yelp when she sees him, and in a moment Opal has opened the door for him.

He doesn’t ask her where she’s been, and she doesn’t tell.

What she says instead is, “My dear, your face is so pink! Did you have a good day?”

“I had an interview. Hop was there. I… kissed him.”

The most mischievous grin spreads across her face. “You did? Please tell me you did it in front of the cameras. For full dramatic effect, of course.”

“Er… no. We were walking home. There was nobody around.”

_There was nobody around. Why did I do that?_

But that answer just seems to make her more excited. “My _boy._ I am so, so happy for you.”

There is a lot he will accept from her, but he can’t take teasing right now.

“I’m making him a scarf,” he says. “Can you… help me? I want it to be perfect.”

Mercifully, she lets him change the subject. “I saw what you have so far. It’s good. Let’s see if we can make it better.”

They spend the rest of the evening working on the scarf, checking the stitches and adding decorations on the ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you're enjoying the fic so far! School starts soon, so this might be the last chapter for a while... Please be patient with me! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying the story!

The next date is at an ice cream place in Wedgehurst. Bede arrives early, the scarf hidden in a neat package in his backpack.

Hop is already there. He calls out to Bede, waving him over.

“It’s so good to see you!” he says, like they’ve run into each other by pure coincidence.

“I’m happy to see you, as well.”

They stare at each other. They should talk about the kiss, but it doesn’t seem like either one wants to bring it up.

“What kind of ice cream do you like?”

“Mint chocolate chip.”

“Really? Not a pink one?”

“It _tastes_ pink. That’s the important part.”

That gets a laugh.

As they agreed last time, Hop pays. They get their ice cream and sit in a corner of the shop.

Today, they’re gossiping about gym leaders. Gordie has a new gym trainer. Kabu’s family is visiting from Hoenn. Raihan’s planning a trip to Alola — though he jokes that he hasn’t decided if he’s actually going yet.

The scarf is heavy in Bede’s bag. He has to give it to Hop before the day’s over, but every time his thoughts turn to it, they just as quickly turn away.

Can’t give it to him now, what if Hop gets ice cream on it?

Or what if he doesn’t like it? What if Bede’s coming on too strong, too much too fast?

He’s spent days working on it. It can wait a little longer.

When they’re finished, Hop asks, “Do you wanna come see my house?”

He has time. “Sure.”

They step outside… and are immediately surrounded by a crowd.

“See! I told you Gym Leader Bede was here!”

“It’s true! Our Hop really did get himself a boyfriend!”

“Bede! Bede! Can I have your autograph!”

Goodness.

Bede leans in close to Hop and whispers in his ear: “I didn’t realize you had your own Team Yell.”

“Haha, yeah... they kind of started doing that after the champion cup. Do you… want to spend some time with them? You don’t have to.”

Bede gives the crowd his best Elite Fairy Gym Leader smile.

Then he grabs his boyfriend’s hand and says, “Let’s go.”

*

Postwick is a quiet place, a bit like Ballonlea. While Ballonlea is mystifying and dark, however, Postwick is bright and homey. The gates are wooden and have no locks. There are herds of Wooloo all around. Postwick is exactly the kind of place that would produce someone like Hop. Maybe not a Leon or a Gloria, but definitely a Hop.

At the end of the lane, there are two houses.

One is covered in vines. There are Budew on the doorstep, napping in the sunlight.

“That’s Gloria’s house,” Hop says. “I dinnae if she’s there right now, though.”

The other house is bigger. It has a yard with a vegetable garden and a picnic table. There’s a small practice pitch— probably where Hop’s Wooloo had its first battles. There are flower bushes.

It’s the flower bushes that throw Bede off. He’s certain that he’s seen flowers like that before, and that they’re meaningful somehow, but he can’t put his finger on when or why.

Maybe it’s as simple as them not being roses.

“You coming in, mate?”

“Huh? Oh — of course.”

Hop leads him into the living room, then steps into the kitchen. Bede looks around.

This is undoubtedly Leon’s family’s house. There are pictures of him everywhere. His trophies decorate the mantelpiece. Why keep them all here, Bede wonders. It’s not like anyone would ever see them.

Hop’s accomplishments, on the other hand, are relegated on one corner of a bookshelf. There’s his gym medallion, leaning on a base. There’s the second-place trophy from the semifinals. There’s one framed picture of him. When Bede examines it, he realizes it’s from the magazine shoot.

His words near the beginning of their challenge echo in his mind: _Do you not have anything of your own to show?_

At that point, evidently not.

There’s the sound of someone walking down the stairs. “Hop? I didn’t expect you back so early.”

Crud. It’s _Leon._

“We finished early, so we came home,” Hop says. “Sorry, did you need some space?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I just need to… do something real quick. Go finish what you’re doing.”

Leon steps into the living room, sans brother. Bede gives a strained smile.

“Hullo.”

Leon grins, then holds up a finger in front of his lips. He’s got something in his left hand. It’s a picture frame.

He goes to the wall and takes down one of the pictures of himself. He slides the new frame up in its place. Bede watches, curious.

Leon steps away, making a “ta-da” gesture.

In the frame, Hop’s smiling face beams down on them. He’s hugging his Wooloo. They both look messy and carefree.

“It looks good,” Bede says.

“I’m glad you think so. Don’t tell Hop I’m the one who put it up, okay? It’s a secret.”

“Okay…?” He doesn’t get this sibling dynamic, but as long as Leon doesn’t seem to be acting maliciously…

“Thanks!” Then, in a louder voice: “I’ll be at the lab, Hopscotch! You and your boyfriend will have the house all to yourselves. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“ _Lee!_ ”

Leon leaves the house. Hop walks back into view. “Sorry about that. I was making tea, but then I realized I never asked if you even wanted any…”

“I’m fine, thank you. Don’t go out of your way for me. I’m curious, though… do you know why your brother would be heading to the lab? I didn’t take him as the sort who cared about academia.”

“Oh, he cares about academia. He cares about a _specific_ academic, you could say.”

Is that how it is? “Well, I do suppose the new professor is rather pretty.”

Hop slides next to him on the couch. “You have no idea. Lee’s head over heels for her. He’s got more free time running the Battle Tower than he ever did as champion, and he’s been visiting us every weekend…”

The Battle Tower.

 _That’s_ where he’s seen those flowers before.

In the main lobby, under the glass floor, where there used to be _roses_. Leon took the chairman’s name off the building, utterly repurposed every floor, and even had the nerve to replace the _roses_.

Leon’s a bit of a tosser, isn’t he?

“What did you say?”

Oh, no. He did _not_ just say that out loud, did he?

From the expression on Hop’s face, it’s pretty clear that he did.

“I… didn’t say anything.”

“No, if you’ve got a problem with Lee, go ahead and say it. Don’t worry about me — after all, I’m not really your boyfriend, right?”

Bede frowns and looks away, trying to think of a way to explain it without being unnecessarily hurtful.

“I meant no harm. I was just thinking about how much Chairman Rose loved the Rose Tower… and how sad he would be that your brother has taken his name off it.”

Hop doesn’t speak for a moment. He moves back, out of Bede’s space.

Then, in a quiet voice, he says, “Who cares what Rose thinks? It’s not like _he_ cares about anyone but himself.”

Now it’s Bede’s turn to feel defensive. “Do I have to remind you that Rose endorsed your brother back when he was nobody? That it was Rose who supported him through the decade that your Lee was Galar’s unbeatable champion? Don’t you think he should deserve some loyalty for that? And yet, when Rose needed him, your brother was too busy basking in the glory of a meaningless match to help him!”

“That’s not fair and you know it!”

Oh, Arceus. They’ve been dating for less than a month and already they’re going to break up.

Bede crosses his arms. “Try to change my mind, then.”

Hop pats his face, like he’s getting ready for a battle.

“The night of the semifinals,” he says, “Lee was supposed to take me an’ Gloria to dinner. We waited for him. For hours.”

“...what, did he get lost?”

“No! He got kidnapped! The chairman brought him up to the tower and wouldn’t let him go! Lee wasn’t even able to text me and let me know where he was…”

Hop launches in to a story about that night. How he and Gloria had been excited, then confused, then worried, then finally afraid. How Piers had told them where Leon had gone. How Oleana had threatened to beat them to pieces so Leon would have no distractions (and, okay, Bede could believe _that_ with no problem).

The longer the explanation goes on, the more it changes the story.

From what he’d seen, from what he’d experienced, from what he’d been told by Oleana (and why should he trust an unreliable narrator?), Bede had been sure that the Darkest Day truly was Leon’s fault. He’d had this image in his head, of someone strong and pretty but also conceited and careless. Someone who didn’t care about the future so long as he had the glory today.

But… it sounds like Leon did know about Rose’s plan. He’d been willing to help, even. He didn’t want to hold the match for _himself_ ; he wanted to hold it for Gloria’s sake. For Hop’s.

And then…

Hop almost died during the Darkest Day. Hop and Gloria and Leon all nearly died, all because Leon wasn’t strong enough when it mattered most… Or, no… they all nearly died because Rose had pinned all his hopes on one person and expected him to be strong enough to carry the world.

Maybe, just maybe, it’s alright for Leon to want to be free of that.

Hop is shaking.

Whether this is from anger or trauma, Bede doesn’t know. He wishes he had brought Gardevoir with him…

Instead, he makes his voice light as possible and says, “So you stormed a heavily fortified building, one owned by the _chairman of the Pokemon league_ , who, may I remind you, has the power to disqualify challengers… and you did this to rescue your _adult brother_ , the chairman’s friend, who didn’t end up needing rescuing anyway?”

Hop looks angry.

Bede gives him his best friendly look: brows pushed up and together, eyes relaxed, lips slightly pulled up.

Hop’s face softens.

“Well,” he says, “I was worried and hungry. It’s not a good combination.”

He moves back into Bede’s space, stretching out his arm like he’s asking permission to touch. Permission granted. Slowly, Hop puts his arm around Bede’s shoulders.

“I suppose it is unfair of me to hold your brother to standards he might not have even known about,” Bede allows.

“Yeah, it is.”

“...”

“...and _I_ suppose that _maybe_ Rose really did mean well, and he just… didn’t realize how bad everything could get.”

Bede nods.

He lets himself lean against Hop and breathe in the scent of his jacket.

Hop is so warm.

Hop feels like home.

“Er… are you guys done yet?”

Bede jolts, moving away by instinct as he whirls toward the sound of the voice. 

It’s Gloria. Only Gloria. She’s safe, she’s not a problem…

“Have you been standing there this whole time?”

“Only since you started talkin’ about getting the tower key. ‘S it okay if I talk to you? I’ve got somethin’ important to say!”

Wordlessly, Hop moves over and pats the spot next to him on the couch.

Gloria is grinning. Even when she sits down, her knees bounce. “Me an’ Marnie told my mum today!”

“What?”

“We told her that we’re dating! She’s happy for us! Oh, Hop, I’m so happy!”

She leans forward and hugs him. Hop hugs back immediately, like such casual closeness is natural for them. It probably is.

Bede looks away, trying not to feel like a third wheel.

“I was worried, because we never really talked about this kinda thing before, you know? But it turned out alright! And next week we’re gonna tell Piers!”

“Oh, that’s — that’s good!”

With one arm still wrapped around Hop, Gloria reaches over and taps Bede’s shoulder. “I wanted ta thank you guys. I know you don’t like each other much, but you went through all this trouble to help us... You even got Team Yell off our backs.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Hop says.

“Still.” She stands and gives them a curtsy. “Thank you. If you ever need anything, let me know. ‘Specially you, Bede.”

And then she’s gone.

Bede takes a deep breath. “So. Since they’re telling Piers next week… that means that this… charade is almost over, doesn’t it?”

His (soon-to-be-ex?)boyfriend is looking at the floor. “I guess so.”

And they’d just had a bonding moment and everything...

“I don’t want to talk about breaking up right now,” Bede says.

“Me neither.”

Bede’s eyes fall on his bag, and he thinks of the gift still inside.

He pulls out the scarf. “Here. I made this for you.”

Hop blinks in surprise. He lowers his head, allowing Bede to put the scarf around his neck. Opal was right; the colors suit him perfectly.

“Do you… do you like it?”

“It’s soft.” Hop takes one of the ends and rubs it against his face. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Now. We have to go on at least one more date, so everyone can see you wearing it. If that’s… alright with you.”

It’s a transparent request, Bede knows. He’s not sure why he’s even asking.

After next week, there won’t be a reason to pretend anymore.

After next week, Hop can go back to his life of friendships and endless new discoveries.

After next week, Bede can go back to… being lonely, he supposes.

But all Hop says is, “Yeah, I’d like to go out with you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hop, later:** Hey Gloria! I noticed the new picture you hung up. :)  
>  **Gloria:** Huh? I didn’t hang up any pictures...?  
>  **Hop:** Then... who did???


	7. Chapter 7

Bede spends the night in quiet thought.

He’d known from the start that they would have to end this eventually. That was the whole point of starting this so-called relationship in the first place: he and Hop would draw some attention, buy Gloria and Marnie some time, and then go their separate ways when the charade was no longer needed.

Still.

Somewhere along the line, Bede had started to enjoy Hop’s company. He’d started looking forward to their meetings. He’d started unconsciously thinking of Hop as _his boyfriend_.

First date. First boyfriend. First real relationship — and for Bede, it was a real relationship. Even if Hop didn’t think of them like that.

Bede had been foolish, and he knew it. He’d been foolish in even agreeing to this in the first place instead of thinking of a different plan. He’d been foolish for going farther than was absolutely necessary for show.

He’d been foolish in letting himself get attached to someone who didn’t think of him that way.

They hadn’t even talked about the kiss.

Bede doesn’t cry himself to sleep. If his eyes fill with tears, though — if he blinks them back without letting them fall — well. Nobody has to know.

*

The next date takes place a few days later, in Wyndon. There’s a cafe, there, where visitors can play with fluffy Pokemon as they have their tea.

Hop’s waiting in front of the building. He’s chatting with a couple of fans, and Bede notes with some pride that they seem to be talking about the scarf on his shoulders. The scarf _Bede_ gave him.

Hop takes a selfie with the fans and waves them goodbye. Then he turns to Bede.

“There you are! Come on, I reserved a room for us!”

The room is in the back. It’s got a door. Hop closes it behind them, which Bede is unsure about -- after all, they’re there to be seen, right?

But, no. They’ve been seen enough. If this is to be their last outing, Bede doesn’t mind it just being the two of them.

They get tea. They get sweets. Bede gets a Meowstic leaning against his side, and Hop gets an Alolan Meowth curled in his lap.

Affection comes easily to Hop. He’d make a wonderful father someday.

“So,” Bede begins, “Have you visited the Battle Tower yet?”

“I was actually there earlier this morning! I did a few battles — I’m at the Ultra Ball rank now.”

“Well done.” Bede himself hadn’t found time to move past the Poke Ball rank. “Do you prefer singles, or doubles?”

“Doubles, actually! It’s funny, because I never really got the chance to try them, but it turns out I’m pretty good at them!”

“Heh. It’s too bad Leon doesn’t have multi battles in the tower. You and I would be unstoppable.”

Hop grins. “Maybe I’ll ask Lee to add ‘em! But, hey, if you wanna practice, we could always ask Glo and Marnie to face us!”

It’s like cold water splashed on his face. Bede guesses Hop did not mean to bring up the reminder of the upcoming death of their relationship, but he can’t help feeling upset about it. They’ll have to talk about their breakup. They’ll have to talk about the kiss.

What Bede says, though, is this: “That sounds like a wonderful idea. You know Gloria’s strategies better than any of us; what do you say we plan our attack now?”

And so they spend the next hour and a half discussing strategy, discussing Corviknight and Hatterene, discussing ideas. Leon will probably let them use the Battle Tower, Hop says. If he doesn’t, Bede replies, they could probably use Ballonlea Stadium.

They finish a pot of tea and a tray of cookies. The Meowth leaps off Hop’s lap and crawls onto Bede’s.

This is, Bede notes with some surprise, _not_ the first time he’s got to experience something like this. It’s not the first time he’s had tea with someone he cares about, not the first time he’s holding a soft Pokémon and eating sweets.

Bede knows that he _looks_ like he’s grown up surrounded by softness — but that’s not the case. He grew surrounded by steel and poison, sure that every good thing in life had to be stolen, fought for or earned.

He had wanted softness from Rose, but that was not to be. It was Opal who introduced him to elegance, to simple joy, and now...

And now…

Now Bede does get soft things, and he gets to share them with Hop. It’s amazing. It’s terrifying.

Of course, it’s too good to last.

Near the two-hour mark, Hop leans back and folds his hands in front of him. Something in the atmosphere changes subtly. Bede knows he’s not the only one to pick up on it, because the Meowstic at his side sits up, suddenly aware.

Hop says, “Gloria and Marnie are going to come out officially soon.”

Ah, yes.

Bede swallows. “Yes, they are.”

“Which means we don’t have to keep dating anymore.”

“Yes, it does mean that.”

“So we should… think about how we want to end this.”

Because Hop does want to end this, doesn’t he? Because Hop doesn’t _like_ Bede like this and never did.

Bede doesn’t look up at him. “Yes, I suppose we should.”

“I was thinking… we’d have to do it in public. Because if we just stop, people might not notice. Or they might not realize that we _aren’t_ dating anymore.”

“That makes sense. What did… what did you have in mind?”

“Well…”

Hop trails off. The room is silent for a long while, until eventually Bede looks up to make sure his boyfriend is still alive.

He is. He’s staring down into his teacup, lips pressed together, like he knows this is difficult to talk about but he has to do it anyway. He sighs.

“Speaking of the Battle Tower… Lee is gonna have a party there, a media thing. I was thinking… we could end things there.”

Of course. A media event, a place where there would be plenty of witnesses and plenty of cameras. Who knows, maybe Gloria or Raihan would get a video of it like the one that had started this whole mess.

Bede rests his cheek on his hand. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to avoid being eaten by your brother’s Charizard.”

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about Lee, I was gonna tell him that we were covering for Gloria. He won’t be mad.”

 _At you,_ Bede thinks. _He won’t be mad at you._

“But, if it makes you feel better, I could…” Hop wrings his hands. “I could be the one breaking up with you. So nobody will blame you. They’ll be on your side.”

“I suppose that would be for the best.”

“Yeah…”

They fall into silence again. It’s unbearable, almost, but Bede tells himself that he’s survived worse. It’s just…

...just…

He doesn’t want to plan the end of their relationship. He doesn’t want their relationship to end! That’s the thought he keeps coming back to, even more than he thinks of Leon or Marnie and Gloria. It’s stupid of him, unreasonable, but he _can’t stop thinking about it._

Oh, Hatterene would be very displeased with him right now.

Bede takes a deep breath, picks up his teacup, and says, “What shall we give as an explanation, when people ask?”

“Um… just, differences, I guess? Maybe I thought that we just wouldn’t work.”

Ah. And there it is. He tries not to let it sting.

They plot it out, like they’re writing a new script for Ballonlea theatre. The party, in the lobby of the battle tower: glowing lights, berry juice, camera flashes. The celebrity guests, out to see and be seen. Bede and Marnie. Sonia and Hop. Leon and Gloria, welcoming everyone.

They’ll wait until most of the party is over. Let everyone get their good memories in, let Leon get his good press.

Then Hop will draw everyone’s attention. How he does that is up to him. He’ll find a way; when Hop talks, people listen.

He’ll draw their attention, and he’ll reach out to Bede. Bede will step forward as though he doesn’t know what’s coming. (But he will, and it will hurt, and he’s not sure if he’ll remember to breathe.)

Hop will explain that he’s been happy with what they had, but he doesn’t _love_ Bede, and he can’t let this continue.

Hop will apologize to Bede, for breaking his heart like this. He’ll apologize to Leon, for ruining his party like this. He'll apologize to Gloria, for ruining her coming out like this.

And Bede will walk out, humiliated but not broken.

And that will be the end of it.

“I guess that’s it, then.” Hop stands, offering Bede a hand up. “I paid for everything when I made the reservation, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Bede nods, rising. This is it, then. This will be the last time he as Hop alone, the last time that’s not a public event or possibly an awkward four-wheeling with him and Gloria and Marnie.

The last time.

He doesn’t want this to be a last time.

Softly, Bede says, “We should talk about the time I kissed you.”

This time it’s Hop who gets flustered. “Er. I — honestly, I thought you forgot about that.”

“No, I did not. Because the truth is…” A deep breath, a small nod, the way he calms his anxiety before stepping on the pitch — “I know we are only pretending, but… I found, recently, that... my feelings are more genuine than I have said.”

Hop’s mouth hangs open.

Bede hurries on, wanting to lay everything out before Hop can reject him for real. “I was sincere with every compliment I gave you. When that reporter was talking about you, I — I was so angry, for your sake. In that moment I truly wanted you to be my boyfriend. I _like_ you, Hop. And — and I… I wish that what we had was real. I would have loved that.”

Hop is still looking at him with that surprised expression.

Bede sighs. “I’m sorry for this. I know my feelings are — inconvenient, especially at the moment. I understand you have been acting as you are for the sake of the show, and I do not expect you to return my feelings. I merely… wanted you to know.”

“Bede…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll go now.”

“ _Bede!_ ”

Hop grabs his sleeve. Bede freezes.

Hop opens and closes his mouth a few times, like he’s deciding how he’s going to word this. Bede braces for the rejection: _I’m sorry for letting it go this far,_ perhaps, or _You should have told me earlier so we could have broken it off sooner._

But what Hop says is, “What kind of flowers do you like?”

“What… flowers?”

“Yeah. Do you… Do you like roses? Or, um, daisies, or something?”

Letting him down gently, maybe.

 _Lillies. Something to send to my funeral,_ Bede thinks.

“I like roses. Especially pink ones.” He doesn’t remember if that symbolizes anything. Probably does. It doesn’t matter.

Hop lets him go. “Oh. Okay, then.”

Bede waits for what feels like hours for Hop to explain. He doesn’t.

The silence becomes unbearable.

Bede goes home.

*

Opal is there, of course. She takes a look at his face, and her own expression turns to one of worry.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bede says.

She frowns.

But she does not push.

“Come, then, child. Why don’t you help me rehearse this part? Lady Macbeth needs an audience.”

So he spends the rest of the evening on the couch in the living room, listening to Lady Macbeth speak to her Mawile of the blood on her hands. He’s seen this performance a hundred times before; at this point, it’s almost like a bedtime story.

He drifts off, waking vaguely when he feels a blanket being wrapped around him.

“Shh,” Opal’s voice comes, “Sleep, child. You need your rest.”


	8. Chapter 8

In the days leading up to the party, Bede is sure he’ll get sick. The breakup is all he can think about. It distracts him from his duties, from his battles. Eventually Opal forces him to take a break and memorize some monologues from _Romeo and Juliet_ , which… distracts him, at least.

Then the day arrives.

Bede’s wearing a three-piece suit from Hijiki Oka. It’s pastel pink, of course, and trimmed with gold. The handkerchief in his chest pocket shimmers, and as he nears the Battle Tower Bede considers pulling it out to mop his forehead.

He’s not even sweaty. Just anxious.

Opal walks by his side. She wears a purple dress and a sea-green coat. She seems cool, collected.

She places a hand on his shoulder. To the paparazzi, it probably looks like he’s helping her walk. Bede knows the truth: she is the one calming him.

“Deep breaths, child,” she murmurs.

They stop near the door, posing for the cameras. It’s all part of being a gym leader, of being a celebrity: when there are events, the stars have to make themselves available. Their outfits. Their voices. Their relationships, their breakups, their drama, their _entire lives_ are fair game.

Bede isn’t fond of it.

Tonight, though, he poses for the cameras without a word. He’s tempted to answer some questions, give them a few different poses, and try to delay the inevitable.

But Opal shakes her head. She leads him inside.

Bede will give Leon credit for this: he knows how to plan an event. The main room is decorated beautifully, with bright lights shining from the ceiling and velvet curtains hung on the walls. There are tables with food and drinks and sweets. With a nod from Opal, Bede leaves her and makes his way to the sweets table.

He’s stuffing a cream puff in his mouth when a voice behind him says “Good to see ya, Bede.”

It’s Raihan.

Of course Raihan would be here. His rivalry with Leon was one of Galar’s most famous sources of gossip and drama — still is. Of course Leon would invite him to drum up interest in the Battle Tower.

Bede does not choke on his cream puff. He does not try to swallow it quickly, either. Instead, he chews normally, craning his neck to look at Raihan in the eyes.

Raihan is dressed fashionably, of course: a pinstripe suit, obviously tailored for him, with orange accents. His hair is tied back, his usual headband nowhere to be seen. He’s wearing earrings, the kind made-to-order by hipster artists: little dandelions, hanging from loops. Cute.

Bede swallows. “A pleasure to see you, as well. I suppose you are going around to greet everyone?”

“Yep. But I especially wanted to talk to you.”

That… was concerning. “About what?”

Raihan scratches the back of his neck. “You know that video? The one that got everyone talking about you and Hop in the first place?”

“...yes?”

“I, uh. I’m the one who recorded it.” He puts his hands up in a defensive motion, like he’s expecting Bede to punch him. (Bede still might. He hasn’t decided yet.) “I didn’t mean for it to get out! I was just gonna send it to Leon — you know, embarrassing brother stuff, ‘look at your bro playing the hero’ and all that. But then I forgot I recorded it, and I told Rotom to upload my most recent video and… well. I deleted it as soon as I noticed. I’m sorry, Bede.”

Oh.

So that’s what happened.

Never breaking eye contact, Bede picks up another cream puff and bites into it.

Raihan shifts from one foot to another, obviously uncomfortable. Good, let him squirm a little. If he hadn’t taken the video, none of this would have happened. There wouldn’t be any reason for Bede to be connected to Hop. There wouldn’t have been a first date, let alone a second or third. If there was never a fake relationship, there wouldn’t have to be a fake breakup now.

Raihan says, a little sheepishly, “But all’s well that ends well, right? I’m really happy for you two. I see you around my timelines — you two are really cute together.”

Of course, he doesn’t know.

Bede decides not to tell Raihan about the charade. Let him believe that the relationship is real. He’ll have a front-row seat to watch Hop end it all. Maybe it will hurt _him_ as much as it hurts Bede.

“I accept your apology,” Bede says. “And thank you.”

Raihan gives a toothy grin and two thumbs up. Then, like a dragon facing a dragonslayer, he runs toward the other end of the room.

Bede rolls his eyes, but he’s a little pleased, too.

He doesn’t see Hop anywhere. They hadn’t come together because they were needed elsewhere — Bede with Opal, and Hop with Leon — but they have to meet up sometime, don’t they? At the very least, they have to position themselves to get the most eyes on them.

There are photographers from the society pages about. Bede glances at each one he notices, looking for Hop.

He doesn’t find him, but he does see Gloria.

She looks… well. Gloria is pretty; there’s no denying that. Back when Bede had first met her in the mines, though, he’d had the image of her as a plain country girl in over her head. She looks like that now, with her simple black dress and pointy-toed heels. She’s sipping from a glass of water.

Bede decides to say hello. He walks over.

She speaks first. “Oh, hi! You look good, Bede!”

“You as well.” He gives her a solemn nod. “You’re not here with Marnie?”

“Ah, no. She’s coming with Piers, and I had to be here early to help Leon get things ready for the party. We were thinking of having a sleepover at her house later… Oh, sorry. I don’t mean to just talk about myself. How are you and Hop doing?”

“Us? We’re… we’re fine.”

“Glad to hear it. You’re gonna dance with him?”

Dance. Like they’re a real couple. Why would Gloria ask something like that? She knows what the real situation is. He doesn’t think she’s asking to be cruel, either, so… why?

Bede looks her in the eyes, trying to discern her true meaning. But just like always, Gloria is near impossible to read.

“Perhaps I will,” he says, “if I can find him.”

She blinks. Then she points across the room.

Near the lift, Hop is talking with Leon. Leon’s leaning forward, head tilted toward Hop like he’s straining to hear. Hop is blushing. He seems emotional about the topic.

 _They must be talking about the breakup,_ Bede thinks.

He still can’t take his eyes off Hop.

Hop’s wearing a blue suit, similar to Leon’s red and yet distinctly his own. The way the light shines down on him makes him look like a figure from a painting. He looks determined. He looks _handsome_.

Bede’s heart flutters.

Across the room, Leon throws his head back in a laugh. He slaps Hop on the back, telling him something Bede can’t hear.

Hop crosses his arms, looking away.

His eyes meet Bede’s.

At that moment, everyone else disappears. Bede no longer cares about Leon, about Gloria, about Marnie or Raihan or anyone else. He’s staring at Hop, and Hop is staring back.

Hop opens his mouth as though to call to him.

Then he closes it and quickly disappears into the crowd.

It’s not unreasonable for Hop to want to avoid him. Bede’s feelings are unwanted, inconvenient. Hop must feel so awkward. He’s a kind person, not prone to blunt honesty. He didn’t reject Bede outright. In fact, he seems to have been pretending that the confession never happened. Which… is fine. Everything’s fine.

“Did you hear me?”

Bede startles and comes to his senses. Gloria is still by his side. She stares up at him curiously.

“Pardon?”

“I said it’s really cute how ya look at him.”

He huffs. “You don’t have to patronize me, _Champion._ ”

“No, I mean it! You get this look on your face, and it’s adorable.” She smiles, that same shy smile she gets when people introduce her as _the girl who beat Champion Leon_. “For what it’s worth, you’ve got my blessing.”

He purses his lips, unsure of what he has just heard. “Your blessing? For what?”

“To date Hop?”

“Gloria.” He lowers his voice, though he’s not sure who would even be able to overhear. “You do know it’s not real, right?”

“It’s not? But…” She falls silent, brow furrowed.

Bede waits for her to continue, but when she doesn’t, he speaks. “But…?”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll, um, see you later!”

She skips away.

Bede considers going after her to ask what she meant, but he decides he doesn’t want to know.

He spends the next hour and half wandering aimlessly around the room, occasionally speaking to the other gym leaders and the various sponsors. At one point Opal makes him eat some of the proper food.

“I can’t have you fainting from hunger,” she says with a laugh. “Cake will only do so much.”

At last, Leon calls out for everyone’s attention.

He steps forward to the center of the room. Everyone moves back, clearing the way for him to take the spotlight.

“Good evening, everyone,” he says. “Thank you for coming to this, the first anniversary of the opening of the Battle Tower!”

Bede takes his eyes off Leon, looking around the room.

Leon continues: “Galar has a long and storied tradition of battling. I was honored to serve as Champion of the Pokemon League for ten years, a position now held by a trainer I am proud to call a rival. Let’s give Gloria some applause, shall we?”

The guests clap. Someone cheers. Bede spots Hop in a corner.

It’s going to happen soon.

“One of the best parts of battling is that it is solely about skill. It doesn’t matter if you are old or young. It doesn’t matter what gender you are or what class you’re from. When you step on the pitch, all that matters is the bond you have with your Pokémon.”

Hop has his arms crossed, something tucked in the crook of his elbow.

It’s going to happen soon.

This is what they planned for.

“While the league is made up of the strongest trainers in the region,” Leon says, “we — ahem, they — were never meant to be the _only_ noteable trainers. I believe that everyone in Galar has the potential to be great.”

Bede puts a hand to his forehead, anxiously brushing his bangs back.

It’s going to happen soon.

“That’s why the Battle Tower exists. It’s a place for everyone to experiment and grow stronger, even if they never challenged the league themselves. In the past year, I have been… so, so honored... to watch trainers grow in this tower. I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s generous support. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.”

Leon continues talking. Bede can’t focus on his words. Hop fidgets in his corner.

It’s going to happen soon.

Leon’s speech goes on. The audience claps at certain points and Bede claps with them, unable to really listen to what’s being said. It doesn’t matter. He’ll never come back here after tonight, probably.

Deep breaths.

“Thank you,” Leon says, finally. “I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night!”

Hop steps forward. “Actually, if you all don’t mind… I’ve got somethin’ to say.”

Bede closes his eyes.

It’s happening now. Now Hop will step forward, announce to the world that they _were_ dating but he doesn’t think it will work out, that he doesn’t want anyone to blame Bede because it’s all Hop’s fault, and will everyone please leave them alone now.

Bede just has to survive this. He’s lived through worse, hasn’t he? All he has to do is stand there for five minutes, then he can leave and Opal will take him home.

He can do this.

Leon says, “Um… sure, Hop, say what you need to say.”

Bede opens his eyes.

Hop’s walking toward him, hands behind his back. Two steps away, he stops and looks around the room.

“You all might’ve heard that Bede and I were dating,” he says. “I know some of you must be wondering, why would _we_ ever get together? Bede’s not known for being nice to me, after all. I’ve read all of your comments. You say he’s arrogant. You say he’s petty and cruel and selfish.”

 _And you’re right,_ Bede thinks.

“But you’re wrong,” Hop says.

The room gasps, a collective _what?_

Hop huffs. “I said you’re wrong! Sure, Bede might act all posh and elite on the pitch, but the truth is, he’s kind, and thoughtful, and he notices things and he cares!” He looks at the floor, a determined expression on his face. “We _are_ dating. We _are_.”

He says the last part with his voice lowered, glancing at Bede like the message is meant only for him.

Are dating. Not _were_ dating.

“What are you saying?” Bede whispers.

“There’s a lot I don’t know,” Hop says, back in a stage voice, “but I know this: my feelings for you are real. I like you, Bede, no matter what anyone says, and I hope we stay together for -- for a long time.”

Then, slowly, he reveals what he’s been hiding behind his back: a single pink rose. “For you.”

This isn’t happening.

Hop is supposed to be breaking up with him. But instead he’s -- confessing back? Returning his feelings? Why? They’re in the perfect position to end this charade, unless --

\-- unless Hop really means what he’s saying.

Bede takes the rose, looking into his eyes. He doesn’t see insincerity there, doesn’t see the kind of cruelty that would set him up in order to knock him down later.

Instead, he sees… vulnerability. Anxiety.

He sees a boy baring his heart.

Bede whispers, “Do you mean what you’re saying?”

Hop nods.

Bede whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

Hop nods.

Slowly, with his left hand, Bede reaches out and takes hold of Hop’s face. He angles their lips to match as best he can.

Then he closes his eyes and _goes for it._

Around them, the room erupts in cheers. Hop’s lips are soft. Leon shouts _good job, little bro_! Bede ignores him. Camera flashes go off.

After a few seconds they pull away, examining each other as if to figure out if it was good. Bede thinks it was.

He takes Hop’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” he asks.

Hop smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Hop is surprised how smoothly life goes on from there.

He and Bede talk, figuring out what they want now that this relationship is really, truly real. Hop makes Hatterene the lock screen on his phone; Bede does the same with Dubwool.

They do more interviews, both individually and as a couple. Bede formally meets Hop’s mother. Hop has tea with Opal. The press loves them.

The press loves Marnie and Gloria, too. The girls come out a few days after the Battle Tower party, posting a video on the official champion twitter feed. 

The press loves catching the couples together, searching for every hint of the high emotions that _have to_ be part of their relationships.

Between the four of them, though? They can outwit some reporters.

Late at night, Hop leads them up to the second-highest floor of the Battle Tower. This used to be Rose’s living space. Now it’s Leon’s. And as Leon’s brother, Hop has a key.

“Your brother isn’t going to bother us?” Bede asks. Bede, his _Bee_ , his honest-to-goodness _boyfriend_.

“Nah, he won’t be coming home tonight. He’s got a date with Sonia. He told me he’ll be sleeping over at her place.” He wiggles his eyebrows. The four of them might not be old enough to do _that_ stuff yet, but they’re old enough to know when the grownups are getting up to it.

Behind them, Marnie makes a gagging noise. Gloria laughs.

“It’s about time,” she says. “I’m sorry, Hop, but I never expected you to confess to your crush before _Leon_ did.”

“Honestly?” Hop says. “Same. Hey, why don’t you two put the food on the coffee table? Bee an’ I’ll go bed the blankets and pillows.”

Hop’s only been to this flat a handful of times, but Lee is nothing if not consistent. The extra blankets that Hop uses when he sleeps over are still in the hallway closet. The extra pillows are still in Lee’s bedroom. Hop piles half of them in Bede’s arms and takes the other half himself.

Bede doesn’t say anything. He’s got this look on his face, the way he gets when he’s deep in thought.

“Bee? Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” He shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “I was only thinking… Did you know Raihan was the one who posted the video that got all of this started?”

“Um… yeah, he told me. He said it was an accident.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. I was only thinking how, if he hadn’t posted it, we wouldn’t be here right now. If you hadn’t run your mouth and claimed we were dating…”

Hop splutters. “I panicked, okay! Glo had told me an’ made me promise to keep it a secret, so I said the first thing I thought of!”

This makes Bede laugh. “You’re adorable.”

They bring their spoils back to the living room. Marnie and Gloria have set up the snacks: crisps, cookies, pop. They’ve turned the telly on, and the sound of Piers’ and Raihan’s latest match fills the room.

Hop and Bede set out the blankets and pillows, and soon all four are getting into the snacks and the battle.

Bede is on his left, Gloria on his right. Marnie’s on Gloria’s right, leaning on her. Hop watches them out of the corner of his eye.

It’s a good thing, how Gloria has found someone who likes her so much. If Hop had to guess who would be the best girlfriend for her, he would have picked Marnie. He’s cheering for them, hoping that they make each other happy for years and years to come.

And he and Bede…

Hesitantly, Hop puts an arm around Bede’s shoulders. Bede looks at him questioningly — and then, taking a bite from his cookie, he leans into the touch.

Onscreen, Piers has Raihan down to his last Pokémon.

Inside, Hop holds Bede and Gloria holds Marnie. They watch together, a complete set.

They’re going to be legendary, Hop thinks. He can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It's been so much fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @samsonet3, or on tumblr @samsonet!


End file.
